The purpose of the present invention is packaging forming a stacking display unit for objects at point of sale, intended in particular, but not exclusively, for sale of disposable lighters.
Point of sale display units are generally known and are usually made up of a flat surface with cells into which the objects are partially inserted and from which it is, in principle, easy to remove them. But the capacity to display objects on such surfaces is limited to the extent that they are distributed on one level.
Also known are grouping stands in which sufficiently rigid objects are arranged by being held at a predetermined distance from each other on a base by means of low-walled cells enclosing the bases of the objects, their tops being held by heat-shrinkable film. But opening the film frees up all the objects. And single objects cannot usually be stacked.
A first purpose of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks and to allow for an attractive presentation while allowing individual objects, arranged in stacks by layers on top of each other, to be easily grasped, the objects themselves ensuring the rigidity of the connection between the layers by means of supports.
According to the invention, a display unit of stacked objects, comprises a base, a cover, and at least one divider element, equipped with means to position the objects. The edge of a dividing element has a recess allowing for a printed or decorated band to be placed on its exterior surface.
When the brand name of the objects cannot be placed on the objects themselves, the invention allows it to be displayed with the objects.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the display unit comprises a sheet formed with cells into which the said objects are partially inserted. The objects are separated by layers, with dividing elements are made up of at least one sheet formed with cells into which the bottoms of the objects are introduced, the opposite side of the support being equipped to hold the tops of the objects on a next lower level.
Each divider element presents a surface with cells for holding the bottom of an object and an opposite side designed to hold the top of an object. It is thus possible to stack the objects by layers or levels on top of each other to obtain compact packaging.
The bottom of the objects is enclosed in the cells of the lower element, the top of the objects, covered by the cells of the upper divider element, not being visible, the stack seeming to support itself alone.
On the top of the stack is placed a cover or sheet, optionally identical to the sheets forming the divider elements, with cells formed at least to hold the tops. Protuberances and hollows allow for assembly of the divider elements alone, before they are filled with objects, without loss of space. This assembly immobilizes the sheets constituting the divider elements, and then the objects, one in relation to the other.
According to another characteristic of the invention, a divider element is formed of two identical sheets assembled by snapping them together in opposite directions. Manufacturing cost is thus reduced. The base of the stack is preferably made of two sheets, like the divider elements.
The elements or supports containing the hollow and protruding cells are separated by a recess where a band with an informational message, such as a brand name or other message useful to the consumer, can be placed.
The stack thus constituted can be arranged for transport in cardboard outer packaging, itself clad with blister packaging or heat-shrinkable film. At the point of sale, the stack, in block or lot form, is removed from the carton and placed within reach of purchasers. The flat rectangular form of the base makes the stack self-stabilizing.